This longitudinal research, which includes periodic follow-up, is designed to assess the prevalence of depression, hopelessness, and suicidal ideation among alcoholic individuals in an outpatient alcoholism treatment program in order to: (a) ascertain the value of these psychological variables in differentiating program continuers and discontinuers, and (b) delineate predictive indices of suicidal behavior within this sample. Both of these broad aims may eventually contribute to a better understanding of the psychology of alcoholism, and may aid in the design of more effective treatment programs. Using a repeated measurement design the project proposes to: (a) assess fluctuating levels of depression, hopelessness, and suicidal ideation as a correlate of treatment length; (b) isolate subgroups of individuals with hopeless life styles; and (c) pinpoint and isolate variables related to suicidal behaviors among our sample. Long-term follow-up data will enable us to judge the value of our instruments as predictors of treatment responsiveness, and suicidal acting out. Although depression and suicidal behaviors among alcoholics have been the focus of various clinical and empirical studies, the role of hopelessness as an important determinant of alcoholism has not yet been systemically explored. Yet, in a sample of alcoholics who had attempted suicide, hopelessness was an important link between depression and suicidal behavior. Since instruments to assess hopelessness as well as depression and suicidal ideation have been developed and validated, the roles these variables play in the treatment of alcoholism can be objectively investigated. As the success of a cognitive-behavioral approach in the treatment of depression has been documented, it is planned to adapt this psychotherapy to depressed alcoholics. It is predicted that these patients treated with cognitive behavior therapy will be more receptive to the treatment of alcoholism and will be less prone to suicidal behavior. It is also proposed to systemically determine what types of depressed alcoholics are most responsive to this form of psychotherapy.